Scars Are Meant to Last Forever
by Juicyxoxocharm16
Summary: My First Story so bear with me ;So this takes place in season 4. I hate Eva. its that simple. So in my story Chuck breaks up with her :your welcome.ONE-SHOT.Chuck and Blair/ Music.  Scars by Miley Cyrus." Just one night, to be with you, and make it right.


Hey guys! Well this is my first time writing a story so i feel sorta awkward writing. lmfaoo so i've sorta day dreamed about this for a long time so i decided to type it down. So basically its a one shot version of what happens when Blair encounters Chuck for the third time with his lovely-dovely girlfriend Eva. This is placed at a gala event and she cant help it anymore. She knows she's breaking and misses him too much. In my story she's sorta quite but then she cant take it anymore and finds a way to unleash everything she's been hiding in herself...

Scars

"Hey B! You look amazing tonight! Why don't we go and talk to peoples over there in the other side of the room!" Serena dumbly proposed. Serena knows she's broken, ever since twig legs over there came along.

"Shut it S. I know their here, and thanks for making the effort of trying to ignore them, but lets face it, i spotted him the moment i got here..." Blair she ended quietly. She looked down and tried to hold back the tears that she could feel starting to form. At that moment the host announced everyone to be seated in their seats. Serena and Blair where seated on the left of the room, in a round table with a perfect view of the stage and next to the dance floor. Chuck, Nate and Eva sat in their own table at the right side of the stage. Everyone started to scatter around filling up all the empty seats and the waiters began to serve the appetizers.

"B, i just heard that the entertainers for the night cant make it." Serena whispered to Blair's ear.

"Bummer..." Blair mumbled sarcastically. Like she even cared if someone or not was singing when the love of her life is sitting next to the wrong girl!

" uhmmm excuse me, Ladies and Gentlemen's if i could please have your attention. It seems we have a mishap" The host said." Our entertainers for the night wont be able to make it tonight, so if you know someone who can fill in it would be great!"

"Chuuuuuuuuuuuck, they don't have pecans! I like pecans in my salad!" Eva whined.

"Well doesn't that suck" whispered Nate. Clearly irritated with Chuck's new girlfriend.

"Shut it" Chuck whispered back to his former best friend. "Eva ill buy you a pack of pecans when we leave, ohkay."

"No. its okay i got over it." Eva said. Nate and Chuck just stared shockingly at her sudden change of moods. Its always the same. First she complains then when you find the solution she just doesn't care anymore!

"BiPOlar" whispered Nate in a sing-song voice.

Everyone was getting served the main food course when the host spoke up again. " Well if no one wants to come up ill guess ill have to choose... uhm young lady in the navy dress?"

Blair shot her head up at the mention of her dress. Just to be stared back from the host. "oh no no no no" Blair said the most politely way she could. She looks at Serena for back up but the blonde just nearly shook her head in a way of telling her to go up.

"Well then thats perfect young lady what's your name?" the annoncer asked.

"Blair, Blair Waldorf" she managed to choke out.

" Go on Blair" Serena just pushed her up from her chair.

Blair shyly walked up to the host and tried to convince him that she cant sing but her merely ignored her.

" We here have this brave lady, Blair Waldorf to sing for all of you. Lets give her a round of applause." He smiled at her and asked her what song she'd like to sing. A bunch of thoughts where running through her mind, then she considered it could be a good way to just let out everything she kept bottled up. She whispered the song into his ear and got up on stage.

She could see the whole ballroom and everyone one seated. From Serena waving at her to Eva looking dumbly at her. Then she saw his eyes. The pierce gaze he was giving her, clearly fascinated by what she was about to do.

The music started to fade out and she could hear the guy telling her to sing. She took a deep breathe, backed up, closed her eyes and started to sing...

"I can pretend that I dont see you, I can pretend I dont wanna hold you when you're around..." She paused shyly then continued still keeping her eyes closed. "I can say that nothing was right, But we know if I looked in your eyes I'd break down, yeah, lets break down." Her head snapped up and she had a fierce determined look in her eyes. The music boomed and she walked up and sang. "If I could, for just one night, to be with you, to make it right, And what we were, and what we are, Is hidden on the, in the scars, If I could, take you there, I wont let go, this I swear, You wont have to wonder what we are, Cause you wont have to look to far, Its in the scars, Its hidden in the scars." She was now staring directly at Chuck; letting all of her barriers break, it felt to her like him and her were the only people in the room. "If I told you that I love you, But Im doing alright without you it'd be a lie, But I could try," The NJBC knew that that line was SO true and it was directly addressed to Chuck. "Id run 1000 miles believe me, You're the only one, I want you breathing to break down, (yeah lets break down!)" Blair started to get very into the song and all pumped up, moving around on stage and creating movements with her arms but never breaking eye contact with Chuck. "If I could, for just one night, to be with you, to make it right, And what we were, and what we are, Is hidden on the, in the scars, If I could, take you there, I wont let go, this I swear, You wont have to wonder what we are, Cause you wont have to look to far, Its in the scars, oooooh," Blair was now swaying from the center spot on stage, she was on. She closed her eyes and felt tears threatening to fall down but she kept on singing. "Yeah I'll tell you all my secrets, All the ones I've kept inside, And Ill give you all the reasons, That you faded from my life, I wont let you go, baby come here for, I wont let you walk away!" She hit the high note just perfectly and could hear whistles and applauds already. She opened her eyes and at that moment Chuck got up from his seat clearly intrigued and amazed by this petite brunette and lifted his champagne flute to her with a genuine smile and stared right into her eyes. They were in this heated gaze together while she kept on singing. Blair dropping all of her emotions to the song as if she was just talking to him. "If I could, for just one night, to be with you, to make it right, And what we were, and what we are, Is hidden on the, in the scars, If I could, take you there, I wont let go, baby this I swear, You wont have to wonder what we are, Cause you wont have to look to far, Its in the scars, Its hidden in the scars, Hidden in the scars! Yeah-yeah-eh-eh-ehhhhh-yeah-eh" She cut their gazed by closing her eyes and whispered the last few lines into the mic. "I can pretend that I dont see you, I can pretend I dont wanna hold you when your around."

She opened them to be stared by a standing ovation. Everyone stood up and clapped enthusiastically, all she could manage was a smile. Serena from her spot was jumping up and down and smiling like crazy! She turned her head to see Chuck staring at her with a grin and clapping at her truly dumbfounded by her. She send him a small smile and a tear strolled down her cheek. A flashback occurred to her to the moment she fell in love with him at the stage of victrola. She then heard the voice of Eva which broke the spell she snapped her gaze to the blonde calling for Chuck. She then turned her head and saw he also turned his head around to see what his annoying girlfriend wanted, When he turned back to smile at Blair, what he truly saw broke his heart. Blair's eyes seemed lost and broken...heart-broken. "Blair" he merely whispered. She turned around, dropped the mic and ran out of the room tears streaming down her face hysterically she made a break for the bathroom or any closest room. But abruptly stopped when she felt a strong hand grab her arm. She turned around to find the NJBC behind her. She froze on her spot and looked at everyone of them, with a few tears that streamed down her face she said with the little dignity she had left " I should have never done that." She turned to Chuck and choked up a "I'm Sorry" and ran out of the building hailing a cab.

The three of the NJBC just stood their, clearly shocked from the look in her eyes. "Uh-Oh" Serena said. Nate and Chuck looked back at her clearly confused on what she said.

" We need to get to her, before the bile does." She burst out saying. Nate and Chuck with wide eyes understood and Chuck called Arthur to come and pick them up immediately. "! Did you see that girl run out? im surprised that her makeup didn't droop. Anyways did you see what she was wearing! A HEADBAND! WHO WEARS A HEADBAND AT THE AGE OF 19?" Eva complained. "ENOUGH!" Chuck roared. Everyone was terrified from the sudden outburst. He turned to her and said "Don't u DARE say anything about her that way to me again! UNDERSTOOD. Well considering that wont be a problem cause im breaking up with you. WE'RE DONE. Now get out of my sight." Eva didn't say a word and just left. Arthur came right in time and the three got in, heading to Blair's apartment.

"B!" "BLAIR!" "WALDORF" all three of them screamed looking to see where might Blair be. Thats when they heard it, the flush and the running of water stopping. They all froze until they say Blair come out perfectly applied make up and a quizzled look. "What are you guys doing here?" she asked. Serena was about to jump on her best friend and give her a huge bear hug until someone beat her to it. Chuck gathered her into his arm lifted her by the waist and spun her around. "What's going on? Chuck put me down." She demanded. "I love you. and i never want to lose you ever again, these past few months been torture for me i tried to distract myself but i couldn't. I love you way to much Waldorf and till this day i've always worn this." he rolled up his sleeve and showed her her gold heart pin. " I cant be anywhere without you Blair. Im not Chuck Bass without you." he looked her in her eyes and smirked. "Will you take me back Waldorf?" She stared at him and finally took a deep breathe and said " Chuck, i missed you too but you found somebody Eva, and to see you every time with her in here deep down inside it cuts me like a knife." she said. " No Blair i broke up with her, i dont want her, i need you." "OMGAWD, you dumped her?" she whispered. "Yeah i did, for you! Will you please take me to be your lover again?" he asked sorta nervous. She looked down and breathed,then back up "Every rose has a thorn, like every mornings has its dawn. But im not going to give up this fight, i love you too Chuck, Yes." she said looking him in his eyes. She smiled and he smiled back gently twirled her around and she couldn't stop giggling until his lips found hers. They shared a long passionate kiss. She hooked her arms around his neck like their suppose to be and he grabbed onto her waist. When they finished they continued staring at each other and let their foreheads touch. " uhm Blair are you alright?" Serena's voice broke their gaze and she snapped her head at her and asked "Why wouldn't i be?" "Well you came out of the bathroom? You didn't relapse right?..." Blair not breaking her hold around Chucks neck looked at her friends worried expressions until she burst into laughter. "Ofcourse not! i haven't done that Since Jr year!" Everyone relaxed and they all knew that Chuck and Blair are inevitable. xoxo Gossip Girl.

P.s. I dont own Gossip Girl or Miley Cyrus song: Scars. (:


End file.
